


The first steps to the rest of our life

by GoSora



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: This is gonna be a short story, documenting the days in the life of my two Twitter RP Star wars OC characters. Since it is gonna be way to long to post on Twitter, I'm gonna do it here and link to this from my accounts.Sora is Reys cousin and in this TL Rey is already married to her Ben Solo. They will both make an appearance and so will Finn, but the main focus is the couple getting married.The two accounts are the following:https://twitter.com/SoraNowherehttps://twitter.com/TWTaekwoon90





	1. Soras parents

Taek was ready to leave as soon as he got the informations from Tak. The informations arrived the next morning. He read it as he made coffee and tea, not giving Sora a chance to read it, in case it was bad news. Her fathers name was Devoadon, her mothers was Tiakem and her real last name was Sarbrora. As he looked over the info he made plans, wanting to look for her parents before talking to Harry, the bar owner. 

As he walked up to her room he encrypted the conversation with Tak and then walked in. 

“I'm gonna leave today my love, but I'll make sure to message you at least one time every 24 hours,” he said as they sat together on the bed. She looked up at him, before she cuddled up in his arms and he couldn't help but smile. 

“Just make sure you stay safe. I want you home in one piece,” she whispers into his shirt. He nods and kiss the top of her head. 

After breakfast he packed the last things needed and then took the small ship he usually took. He flew fast and reached Jakku around noon. Landing a short walk from Niima Outpost he walked the distance after eating a light lunch. 

Sand, now he got why Rey and Sora was tired of it... There was nothing but sand and the heat was excruciating. Walking through the the small Outpost he noticed a few bars, a junk trader and a few houses spread out. A store with nearly nothing on display and scavengers... And this was where the cousins had lived? The conditions seem inhuman even to him and he had lived in the first order for twenty years. 

He looked for the ramshackle hut that Tak had written about and found it. It was worn down and gloomy looking even by the Jakku standards. The amount of alcohol bottles that was spread all around the home... This might not end well, he thought before he knocked on the door. 

A very drunk man came to the door. He looked worn out and tired. He was dragging on his feet, looking like a homeless man. Dressed in old clothes that was covered in a thick layer of dust and old sweat. He smelled like he had taken a bath in a mix of pee and beer, with a hint of what must be moonshine from Jakku. 

“What?” the man almost yelled at Taek. 

“Are you Devoadon Sarbrora?” Taek asked and the drunk nodded. 

“Who the hell are you?” Devoadon asked, getting annoyed at Taek. Taek kept his cool, hoping that he could reason with this drunk man, doubting it, but still hoping. 

“I'm Taek, and I have come to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage,” he went straight to the point, not wanting this interaction to take longer than it had to. 

“TIAKEM! DO WE HAVE A DAUGTHER?” Devoadon yelled back into the house and a woman, not unlike her husband came to the door. Taek could tell that she had been a beautiful woman at some point, but her bad hygiene and alcohol intake had made her beauty fade. Her hair was like her daughters, almost black, but was so messy and dusty that it looked like she had taken a dust bath. That or she had fallen on her face in the sand on her way home. Tiakem thought for a second, before she slowly started to remember something. 

“I think we have a kid... I remember giving birth...” she was even more drunk than her husband and that could be heard when she spoke. She leaned against the door frame for support. 

“And you want what with that kid?” Devoadon tried to look at Taek, missing his face completely and ending up starring at something behind the younger man. 

“I wanna marry your daughter, make her my wife, protect her and love her for the rest of our lives,” he said and smiled at the thought. 

The two drunk looked at each other, not really sure what to say, before Tiakem spoke up, slurry voice and unfocused eyes. 

“How much are you gonna give us for her?” she said and Taek nearly lost it. They ware gonna try and sell their only daughter? Ware they really that desperate? 

“I'm not gonna pay for her, I just wanted your blessing. She is not even on Jakku anymore, she has been gone for months,” as Taek spoke his face turned dark, and Devoadon took a sip from a bottle, located just inside on the door. 

“Blessing... what even is that?” Tiakem asked and looked at her husband, before she took the bottle from him and he just shook his head before he went back inside. She looked at Taek before she threw the now empty bottle at him. He deflected it by hitting it mid air and just looked at her with a stern look.

“AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!” she yelled at Taek as she smacked the door so hard it opened again. 

 

He just looked at the door for a few seconds. He had expected it to be bad, but this was beyond what he had feared. The fact that they had tried to sell her was bothering him the most. Had they ever cared for her? And this was the people she had spend her first ten years with... He needed a drink and it was barely past noon... 

So he walked back, finding the bars, looking for the bar named “Sand in Nowhere”. He found it and looked scouted it for a few minutes before he walked in. The private resident was upstairs and he found the ally that Sora had mentioned when she had told him about her rape incident. Feeling a sense of relieve because he knew that that man was death and could not hurt any other. And feeling even better because he knew he had been the one to take the shoot. 

He slowly walked into the bar and a man, the size of a bear came over to greet him. He was tall, build and had wild dark brown hair that was slowly but surely turning white. He looked dangerous and just like Sora had described him. 

“Are you by any chance Harry?” Taek asked, exhausted by the encounter with Soras parents. 

“I am, but who the hell are you?” Harry looks down at Taek sizing him up as he just looked at the older man. 

“I'm Taek Jung. I'm here on behalf of Sora,” he said and Harry is now just starring at him. 

“How do you know her? Just who the hell are you,” Harry pulled Taek aside and turned almost aggressive as he spoke. 

“I came here to ask her parents for their blessing to marry her, but they didn't even remember her, so that was a bust. But she has spoken a bit about you, so I came to find you,” Taek said, standing strong. He had been facing worse odds than this and at least he knew that he had the right man. 

“Marry my little Sora? But she is not even 18 years old yet... Just who are you and how did you meet her?” sitting down, defeated, shocked and just plain confused Harry sat down. This made Taek smile, at least Harry cared about her. 

“I'm Taek, age 27, former stormtrooper and current rebel, fighting for the resistance along side Sora her cousin Rey, Ben Solo and Finn. I was a stormtrooper for 20 years, kidnapped by the first order when I was 7 years old. I have a mother and a sister who survived the attack and now I'm blessed with a nephew and two nieces. I meet Sora on Endor, where I was as a soldier. Sora force pushed me, making me fight with them and then gave me the chance to join her and Rey. I took it and have never really looked back. That was a few months ago, and now I'm here... trying to do the right thing, asking for her parents blessing... getting yelled at and a bottle thrown at me...” as he spoke Harry listened quietly. He looked at Taek and was slowly getting the picture the younger man was painting. 

“So you used to be a bad man and now you are good?” Harry asked, not nearly as tens as before. 

“I will say so, unless you threaten or hurt my family, then you are dead meat,” his face turned cold as he said this and Harry nodded, he liked this kid. 

“Soras parents are to fare gone, so just ignore them,” Harry said and Taek nodded back. 

“They tried to sell her to me...” Taek admitted and that made both men clinch their fists, noticing this and then they both started laughing. 

“I'm more than willing to give you my blessing, if I can walk her down the isle at the wedding,” Harry said, smiling at the younger man. 

“Deal! I'd rather have your blessing than theirs any day. I'm glad that I got a chance to meet them, but also happy that I don't have to ever meet them ever again,” he said and Harry nodded before he yelled something up to the bartender. The man came down with two big glasses and a tray of snacks. 

“But what do you know about her childhood?” Harry asked and looked at Taek, who took a sip of the drink, it was a light cider.

“Not much, other than you saved her and then the incident that happened when she was 13 years old,” he said, looking at Harry, hoping that the man would tell him more. 

“Well, then let me tell you some stories,” Harry said and started to tell the tales. 

Harry had found the starved Sora, barely 10 years old at that time sitting in a corner of his bar. She was in bad shape, dehydrated and almost unconscious when he had noticed her. He had taken the tiny girl in his arms, ordering his bartender to just continue to work and only call him down if it was life or death. 

He had brought her up to his home, upstairs. There he had given the girl some light beer, to give her some salt, sugar and fluid at the same time. Keeping her in his arms he had made a ration and had feed her a little, before he had sat down on his couch and had watched as the girl fell asleep. She was slowly getting better over the course of a week and he had gotten the informations on her parents by then. 

Deciding there was no way in hell he would ever let her go back to them, he accepted her as his and stated to think about what he needed to do. He needed to keep her entertained and teach her basic skills that would make it easier for her to survive later in life. He had let her work in the bar, sweeping the floors and cleaning tables. She had done this while dancing and singing made up songs and that had inspired him to teach her how to read, write and play the piano. He had an old piano in the bar and knew a little him self, but found lessons on it on his datapad. She was eager to learn and had been a pleasure to teach. 

She had been sleeping in his arms from the day she arrived till he finally gave her a room of her own, the room next to his, when she was 12 years old. That was when she was finally allowed to help in the bar after 10 pm. She was singing while playing the piano and helped behind the counter. 

He had regretted this when he had noticed her missing that night she was raped in the ally when she was 13... He had been the one to find her and it had nearly broken his heart. He had slowly gathered her in his arms before calling in one of his female employees. She had helped Sora wash up and they had both stayed with her for over a week. The bastard had gotten away and no one knew who he had been. 

Taek broke in here and told Harry that he had found the man and killed him after Sora had told him the story. This made Harry thank Taek before he continued to tell about Soras past on Jakku. 

After that incident he had made sure that Sora and the other female employees was never alone in the ally or anywhere where they could become easy targets. That had worked and Sora had slowly gotten back to the happy girl she had been before. 

She was always singing while sweeping when they ware cleaning the bar in the early hours of the morning. He had always loved this time of day, because they ware just them. They talked, cleaned, sang and sometimes even danced together. She had been the best thing that had ever popped into his life and he had always loved her as a daughter. 

When she turned 14 he had given her a datapad, her very first one. He had never been hugged as tightly as he was that day and she had even given him a kiss on his bearded cheek. He had taught her how to use it and some of the costumers had taught her how to hack and crack codes. 

Her female staff had helped her with anything that had to do with being a woman and had taught her how to sew, cook and do make up. Because of how well she sang she had gotten gifts from costumers from other planets such as dresses and jewellery. Costumers had even come back to greet her and give her stuff, because of how well she sang, even if they knew all she did was singing. 

Before she turned 15 she had tried to reconnect with her parents and it had been a disaster. She had come home with bruises and covered in alcohol and he had sworn he would never let her anywhere near them again. 

The next two years had been pretty fine, they had been working together, singing together and learning together. 

She had started to send out her poems when she was 17 and after a fairly short while Rey had answered her and they had made plans for Rey to pick her up. He had never seen her this happy and he had been happy for her, but sad to see his kid leave. She had packed what she needed that day and the next day she had left after hugging him. 

She had send him a few messages, telling him she was fine, but she had not heard from her in a few months. She had left before he had a chance to tell her about the savings account he had for her. He had never really paid her for her work up front, but she had never really needed anything without getting it. But that did not mean he never put anything aside for her, he had in fact made a rather saving for her. More than enough to start a new life on another planet. 

Taek looked at the older man, who was done telling the stories of Soras past. 

“It is nice to know that she had you. Thank you for taking such good care of her, she turned out so well because of you,” he looked at Harry with a smile on his face and then he drank the last bit of his cider. The giant in front of him smiled back. 

“And now I place all my trust in you! Take good care of her and make sure she is happy,” Harry said and showed his soft side. 

Day had already turned to night and after exchanging contact informations Harry pressured Taek to take his couch and then leave in the morning. He agreed after the giant had made it clear that he wouldn't take no for an answer. This made Taek laugh, he was already being treated like a kid by his future father in law. He shook his head and sat down again. They had dinner together and then Harry had to work. While he worked Taek send a short message to Sora, telling her that he would be home for lunch the next day. 

Drinking more cider, Taek wanted to pay back Harry and offered to preform at the bar until midnight. Harry was not sure what to expect, and he didn't expect Taek to be as good as he was, but after the first song he was all for his new son. 

At midnight Harry showed Taek the couch and he had a good rest before he woke five hours later, ready to go home. He packed up and went downstairs. He found Harry sitting at the bar and joined him. The talked a bit about the proposal and Harry was shown the ring, that had been past from eldest son, to eldest son for generations in his family. With that Harry wished Taek all the luck in the galaxy and the young man left Jakku with a light heart. 

He was ready, all he needed to do now was propose to the love of his life. He set the course for Naboo and arrived at noon. Sora was waiting for him as he landed and he walked straight for her. He wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was within reach, he had missed her, even if they had only been apart for a day.


	2. Wedding prep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings takes a lot of planing, guest lists, clothes, flowers and getting adopted?

After the hug he pulled her with him to the piano to finally propose. He sang a love song he had wrote for the occasion and proposed to a blushing Sora. She said yes and after a few sweet kisses and heart fluttering hugs Sora ran out in search of Rey. She found her with the twins, sitting on an chair with Daisy in her arms as Adam was a sleep. Sora ran over and stood in front of her, her heart just seconds from exploding from happiness. 

“Taek proposed,” she said, all out of breath and Rey looked at her, a huge smile on her lips. 

“And did you say yes?” Rey asked and Sora sat down at her cousins feet, leaning her head against her knee. 

“I did...” her brain had finally caught up to her heart and all she could do was feeling happy, no more than happy, ecstatic, complete, beyond loved... Words couldn't express how she felt in this moment, but Rey and the twins could feel it. It was like a light and bright blanket of love that covered the whole room.   
Rey placed Daisy so she could hold her with one arm before she patted Soras head as the younger girl just sat there for a few minutes. She then started to tell Rey how it had happened and as they giggled together Ben joined them, and he congratulated her after he heard the story. Sora then left the young parents alone with the kids as she went to find her future husband. She found him on the roof where they sat down together and talked. 

Taek told her most of the things that had happened on Jakku, not going into to much detail on the part with her parents, but going into more detail when describing how much he had liked Harry. 

“He is a great man, and the way he described you showed just how much he loves you. And the way he told the stories of you as you grew up... Lets just say I'm happy that I get to be a part of his family as well. But he can be a tough guy, I saw him handling some drunks and they never stood a chance against him,” he said and she nodded, as she imagined the gentle giant throwing someone out of the bar with no mercy. 

“He has been like that ever since I meet him. He have always treated his employees and me well, but if anyone hurt us or started to act up he would kick or throw them out of the bar with little to no warning,” she explained and smiled at him. They continued to talk a bit about anything and everything before it was dinner time. They all ate together and while Ben went to check in on the twins, and Taek when to make sure the guards was keeping them safe the girls started to talk guest list. 

“We have to have Harry and Taek's family, but who ells?” Sora asked and Rey looked up, truing to think. 

“Leia and maybe Sofia? And how about that one Porg who is travelling around everywhere?” Rey looks at Sora who wrote the names down on her datapad. 

“We also need Tak, and if we invite Porg we might as well just invite Mack the cutest turtle in the galaxy, and his teacher Jane Foster... And that means we need to invite Thor as well... I don't think we have ever had a God of thunder here on Naboo before,” Sora admitted and both smiled at each other as she wrote the new names down. 

“We need Finn as well,” Rey was running low on options and Sora searched her mind for more people to invite.   
“I'm gonna invite Bea, the janitor from the first order. I have meet her a few times and even if she can seem grumpy she is a good person, she just need more love. For someone to officiate the wedding I think Tak might know someone, he has traveled more than I have and I think he might be able to help... Gotta ask him about that. And what about Ben and Rey?” Sora looked at Rey, who looked back till she got what her cousin meant. 

“Bringing younger us here might mess up the timelines,” Rey liked the idea, but the chance of doing something that might change the future was to high or was it?

“What if we only have them here for seven days? I'll figure out how to pick them up five days before the wedding and then I'll bring them back two days after the wedding? Then little Ben and Rey would have some good memories to get them through all the traumas that is to come,” Sora knew it was impossible to just take them from their timelines and keep them, raise them and love them, showing them the way of the force, but this could be the next best thing. 

Rey thought the exact same thing and nodded as they looked at each other, and Sora added the names to the list. Taek came down and checked the list later while the girls had been talking about all the things that needed to happen before the wedding. Ben arrived just in time to hear what date they had chosen and then he suggested that they had the wedding and the party in the garden. Everyone liked the idea and Sora went straight out and took pictures using a small drone that was linked up with her datapad. The pictures would be used when she started to plan just where the wedding would take place. 

The very next day Taek saw a message from Tak and he went out to look at a house about an hour away from Ben and Reys place on Naboo. The house was beyond beautiful and perfect for them. It had just the right amount of rooms and a great garden with space enough for him to make a small shooting range and the stream that ran through the back was a nice addition. He contacted Harry and together they paid for the place, getting it as a gift for Sora. He then ordered a small piano, knowing where to put it and then went back home to find Sora working on the invitations. 

Taek then pulled Rey to one side and asked her for help on decorating the house. She gets super exited and they decide to go early the next day.   
The rest of the day is spend making the invitations and getting addresses. Taek sends Tak a message telling him that he had gotten the house as a gift for Sora, before asking him if he knew someone who could officiate a wedding.   
A reply arrived soon after. Tak was happy that they would become neighbors in a few short months and he knew a guy. He send the informations on the man to Taek and Taek then shot a message to Obi-Wan. 

The day turned to night and Sora was finally done with the last invitation close to midnight. Taek had been sitting by her side, watching her work and had brought her tea when needed and could finally carry his tired fiancée to bed. She snuggled up next to him and fell asleep within minutes. 

The next day was spend delivering and sending the invitations. Both the younger Ben and Rey had to have there handed to them. How Sora and Taek managed to go to them was a mystery, but they visited Ben first.   
He was surprised but happy to see Sora, who acted like an older sister to him and happy to meet Taek, even if he didn't fully trust the man yet. They told him about the wedding as Sora hugged the boy and he looked up at her with big eyes. 

“So you are telling me I can go and be with you for a week? A WHOLE WEEK? Away from all the idiots here? And away from my uncle? Where I get to meet older me and Rey? And the twins? Where do I sign up?” he was extremely exited and that made the couple laugh a bit. 

“Just be right here on this date at dawn, then we will come and pick you up,” Taek said and gave Ben his invitation with the date on. They spend about an hour with him where Sora mostly just hugged Ben and they talked a bit about the wedding and the other guests. Ben was curious about the other kids and when he heard that a younger Rey was gonna be there he got worried about the timelines. Sora then had to assure him that all present would do what they could to make sure to keep the timelines intact and that he shouldn't worry, that was her job as the adult. 

They then had to leave him, and Sora couldn't help but tear up. Ben then watched as Taek comforted her and this made him not hate the guy completely. 

Next stop was Jakku. They arrived in Niima and went in to the bar owned by Harry. Sora went straight up to him and he just looked down at her. 

“What?” he asked and Sora looked up at him, he looked younger, but just as intimidating as he had always done. Taek kept in the background and just looked out for her, ready to step in and pull her out of any situation she might get into. 

“Hey Harry, can I ask you a favour?” she asked and smiled at him. 

“You can always try and tell me what you want kid,” he looked at her, she was not scared of him, but how? And just who was she?

“There is a little girl, living in a AT-AT outside town. She is all alone and I really would be great full if you would look in on her from time to time. Her name is Rey and she is about 8 years old right now,” Sora looks at her future uncle and he slowly nods. He has seen the kid around and she did seem rather small. 

“But why me? Why did you come to me about this?” he was slowly turning more soft and she knew the look he had on his face, she was getting somewhere. 

“Because in four years, you are gonna find her younger cousin in that corner,” she pointed to the exact place she had curled up and almost passed out when she had first arrived at the bar. “And you are gonna take the girl in and raise her like your own. And then almost eight years later she is gonna trave in time, and stand in front of you and tell you the story, trying to convince you to take care of her cousin, ” Sora smiled at her savior, or future savior. The older man looked down at her and let her words sink in. It took him a few moments but then he realized what she had said and he just looked at her. 

“But how?” his voice was soft and she looked back and smiled at Taek, who smiled back. 

“I need to invite my cousins younger version to my wedding in a few months time, and then I just wanted to try and help her out. I love her so much and just want her to be safe and happy, even if I know it is gonna take quite a while before she is gonna find her happy ending,” her explanation was filled with her sincerity and Harry couldn't help but admirer her for her good heart. He looked over at the man who was watching them and nodded to him, reserving a nod back. 

“So that is the guy?” he asked and she didn't have to look to know they had seen each other.

“That is him, yes. He is the light of my life and my rock. I don't know what I would do without him,” she said, smiling like the fool in love she was. 

“That sounds like you are in love kid, but good luck. I'll check in on the little one and look out for you in a few years,” Harry said before he hugged the girl, he had no idea if he was allowed to or if they had that kind of relationship in the future. When he felt her arms wrap around him as well, he knew he as doing the right thing and he just hugged her tighter. He could see the guy, her fiance, smiling in the background and he then released her. 

“No go, and if I'm not invited to the wedding in your time, then I'm gonna ground you for life,” he joked and she laughed as she waved and left the bar with Taek. They then went back to the ship and got a few things for Rey, before they walked out to the AT-AT. She was sitting in the shadow till she heard them and then she made her way inside, hiding.   
Sora looked around but then just stood in front of the fallen beast. 

“Rey, it is me, your cousin Sora,” she said out loud, and slowly but surely Rey peaked out, looking at Sora who had kneeled down to be in eye hight with her. 

“SORA!” the younger girl yelled and ran to her and straight into her arms. Sora smiled as she hugged her cousin, feeling how skinny she was. 

“Are you eating enough? Do you need more portions?” Sora was getting worried and Rey just nodded, still in her arms. 

“I'm eating every day and I still have portions left from last time you send me some,” Rey said and Sora pulled away just enough so she could look at her face. She smiled at her and then Rey saw Taek. 

“But who is that and what are you doing here?” she asked and Sora smiled as Taek came over and stood next to Sora with his arms full of blankets and a few other things. Sora released Rey form her embrace and placed a hand on Taeks back. 

“This is Taek, he is my fiancée and we are here to invite you to our wedding in about two months time, and to give you a few things. But for the wedding we would like to have you with us, on Naboo, for a week,” Sora explained and looked at Reys expression. It went from surprised to over the moon. 

“I CAN GO TO NABOO! FOR A WEEK! And go to a wedding?” she jumped up and down in excitement and the couple laughed as they nodded. 

“Yes, and we really want you to be a bridesmaid, if you want to. There is gonna be two other bridesmaids, my nieces Se Jung and Sohye, who are 12 and 7 years old,” Taek said and Rey just looked at him with big eyes. 

“So there is gonna be other kids?” she was blown away, not really knowing what to do, and Sora saw this. She kneeled again and wrapped her arms around Rey again. 

“You are gonna be the middle child for a week, since Taek have a nephew as well, Minyool who is 5 and then before we are gonna pick you up, we will pick young Ben up,” as Sora spoke she felt Reys arms wrap around her again. 

“Do you think they will like me?” Rey whispered and Sora looked at her face, as Taek placed a hand on the girls shoulder. 

“Of course, they are gonna love you. They are super friendly and played around both of us after only a few hours when we visited them a few weeks back,” Taeks voice was gentle as he spoke and Rey looked up at him. He smiled back at her, before he moved over to the AT-AT. 

“But where should I put this?” he gestured to the things in his arms and Rey looked surprised. 

“Is that for me?” she asked and the couple nodded, before Rey lead them into her small home. Taek kneeled down to let Sora help him with the things. Rey looked at them with eyes that got bigger for ever item that was unloaded. 

There was a few blankets, a bit more food, some dried meat, a few utensils, a small datapad, a home made teddy and some new clothes. Everything was brand new and brought specially for her. Rey placed the blankets where she usually slept and then just hugged the teddy as Sora gave it to her. 

“This is to much...” Rey said and Sora just shook her head at the girl. 

“This is just enough. You will need this both now and later. The clothes are a little to big for you now, but I know you'll grow into them in no time,” Sora said as she helped Rey put the new things away. She picked one thing out, a big scarf, and placed it around Reys shoulders. 

“Now my dear, we are gonna have to leave you, but we will be back,” looking at Rey, Sora handled Rey the invitation with the exact date on. 

“We will be arriving in the morning, right after we have picked up Ben, and then we will all go home,” Taek said and sat down next to Rey, holding out his arms to let rey decide what she wanted to do about it. He smiled when she went for the hug and he hugged her tightly, before he looked at her. 

“Take care of yourself, eat well, sleep and be careful. We will be back soon,” Sora hugged Rey before Rey followed them out and waved as they walked back to the ship. Sora was in tears again and Taek wrapped his arm around her. 

When they reached their ship Sora was still crying and Taek stopped in his tracks. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a moment before he kissed her forehead. 

“They are gonna be fine. They have us all and we will help them and make sure that they are fine, so don't worry love,” he whispered and she nod before they walked in and got back to Naboo and their own time. 

 

As they arrived Rey got out, knowing her sister needed her and Taek let the two girls talk while he checked in with the guards, to make sure that everyone was doing fine and that the place was secure. When he rejoined the girls they ware hugging like they always did and both of them was crying. He walked over and hugged them both and then the girls laughed. 

“But what now, tell me what to do and I'll get to it,” Taek said as the girls laughed and both looked at him, before they looked at each other.

“Well, if you could make some suggestions for the menu then that would really help. I need to figure out what kind of clothes we are all gonna wear. I have an idea for a dress for me and little Rey so fare, but I just really need to start the whole process. And then I have to make the suits as well... and get fabric... This is gonna take some time!” Sounding somewhat stressed out Rey offered her help and the girls sketched for the rest of the day as Taek called a cook over and talked food. They then cooked the things they had talked about and that was what they had for dinner. The food was agreed on and the with the dresses planed the girls got to work over the next few weeks.   
Working on the dresses took time, a mark up was made to make sure everything would look right and then they started to work on the materials they had gotten from a huge fabric store on Naboo. Sora worked for a few weeks straight hand stitching and glueing the beads and tiny crystals to the entire top layer of the dress as she helped Rey on the other dresses. 

She was working on a completely simple one for Bea, that would be practically enough for her to actually wear it, it would be made from dusty blue materials and would be able to be used again, if she ever got a day of. Rey and younger Rey would have the same design based on older Rey's look from Jakku. Practically and yet super elegant, with a longer flowy skirt for older Rey and a leggings and mid length circle skirt version for younger Rey. Both having the de-tagged sleeves and the fabric crossing over the chest part for a top. The colour for those dresses would be lavender and baby purple. Sohye was getting the same bottom as young Rey, but a t-shirt looking top with a simple round neckline. Se Jung would as the eldest get a longer skirt than the younger girls but a similar neckline to her sister. Those dresses would be made in with baby pink fabrics.   
The sisters dresses would have the beating from the Soras dress on the bust part while the two Rey's would have the sheer fabric overlay as the detail that would pull it together with the wedding dress. 

The suits was easy to make in comparison, Rey took Ben's measurements and after one trial she was the master of the suits. The shirts was made as well and while the girls was sweating over this Taek had started to decorate the house. 

Harry had also contacted him and he had found a small business in a small town near mid way between the new house and the house Ben and Rey had. Harry had talked with the towns people on a meeting and they had let him turn the sizeable house into a bar. He had made his daily manager the new owner of his place on Jakku, had packed all his things and then he had spiked some knockback nectar with some herbs, that would make you hallucinate for a few days, and left it on Soras parents doorstep as a parting gift for some of the worst parents in the galaxy. Looking at Jakku for one more time he started his engines and left for Naboo without telling Sora. 

He settled down and helped Taek a bit before he came with the younger man home one day. Sora and Rey was in the kitchen when the two men arrived and Sora dropped the knife she was holding. 

“Hey kid,” Harry said and send her a sly smile. Sora was already running over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. This had knocked the air out of his lungs, but he laughed when he was able and held her close. 

“Kid, you need to be careful, I'm getting old!” he joked and she let go of him and looked up at him. 

“I'm not a kid anymore, I'm an adult and I'm getting married,” she showed of her ring, knowing that what she had just said made her sound like she was 12 years old. 

“You'll always be a kid to me, kid!” was the response she got from him and then he was introduced to Rey.   
She could vaguely remember him from her when she was a kid. There had been a man who she had seen come and go from the AT-AT some times. She had never known who he was, never had the time or energy to find out, but there was always water and a few portions when he had been there.

“Was your hair darker when you ware younger?” Rey asked and he nodded at her, knowing she had figured out who he was. 

“Thank you... I never knew who you ware, never had the chance to find out. So thank you,” she smiled at Harry who winked at her. He got a chance to look at the dresses and was in awe over the work the two kids had put into her work. He looked at the amount of detail and praised it before he was ordered to change into the suit they had made for him. When he was in it Sora and Rey pinned some places, but the fit was almost perfect. After that they ate together and then they all gathered around the couches and Harry pulled out an old and well used guitar. He started to play and Sora walked over and stood behind him as she sang with him. That was how that night was spend, with Harry playing and the engaged couple singing with the old man. 

To combat wedding stress Sora would go for walks almost everyday from the first day of the sewing process. Her walks would last for a hour or two and on one of the walks she had gotten into a accident. She had been walking through some bushes and then the ground ended with no warning. She fell down a mountain side, desperately trying to grip at anything, but the rock was to smooth and steep so she just fell. She had almost given up when her hands found a small ledge to grab on to. Hanging there for a second she tried to calm down before she started to scream for help. 

She was lucky, someone heard her and he had walked over, wanting to safe her life. She had been surprised when she had seen the tree crawl up the rock wall to where she was. He hurried and grew a basket out of his arm, before her fingers had given in and she fell into his arm. He had hold her close as she had shivered in his arm, scared and almost crying. Thanking him was something she did without thinking, she was just happy to be alive. He had then called her his little child and that had hit a nerve in her. The flower she had received warmed her heart as well, but the name had brought her the warm feeling that she had only ever felt when she was with her family. He had been so gentle and sweet and she felt safe after her near death experience. They had spoken a bit, told each other their names. He was Groot, a guardian of the galaxy and was out seeking adventures on his own at the moment, and it had been pure luck that he had been right there when she had fallen down the mountain. She had explained who she was, where they ware and where she was living, mentioning her family before she felt the adrenalin release the grip on her body she fell to the ground in pain. Gripping her knee and trying to heal her wound, as she was picked up by Groot and he carried her to a nearby stream. As he had walked she called him dad without realizing and before she could say anything, Groot said he was willing to adopt her. She was floored, in awe, her heart warm and fuzzy. She had explained her family relations and had agreed to become his daughter if the offer was on the table when they came home. He had replied that he was more than willing to adopt her and that it would mean the world to him, and that melted her heart. They had arrived at the stream and she had been able to stop the bleeding of her knee and she had bandaged her hands and knee before he had picked her up and they had found their way back home. 

She had predicted that Rey would kill her, Taek would flip out, Ben would sigh and Harry would shake his head when they saw her and she was right. 

Rey had freaked and had called a doctor, called Taek home and Harry over, Ben had been worried and as Rey had been healing Sora and checking all her wounds while she had stayed in the arms of Groot. The doctor arrived at the same time as Taek and he started to yell at her for not being more careful. 

At that point Harry, who had arrived earlier, but had stayed mostly silent had pointed out that Sora was being held by a giant walking tree and Groot, with the assistance of Sora told them all that had happened and explained who Groot was. 

“So you just adopted this kid after knowing her for seconds?” was the only comment Harry had and Groot smiled at the grumpy bar owner. Harry didn't trust Groot fully just yet and Sora looked at him. 

“You took me in after a few seconds as well, so you are the last one who should talk!” she noted and Groot looked down at her. This was the first time he had seen her more tough side, the side she had reserved for Harry. The man grunted with a smile in his eyes and pointed at her. 

“I raised you well,” he said, nodding as he looked to Groot. 

“Now let your daughter down and let the doctor do his work, she is gonna be just fine,” Harry's voice was gentle and Groot complied, but they all stayed by her side as she was healed. After that she was carried by Taek to her bed. Groot followed them with Rey, as Harry left to open his bar for the night. 

Taek left Sora for a few minutes, pulling Groot with him. 

“So you have adopted her, and that is fine, but just know her real parents have hurt her plenty, so If you ever hurt her, I'm gonna come after you and throw you back to your friends. I'm willing to do anything to keep her safe and to make sure she is happy. Anything, so cross her and you would wish that you had never meet me. This is no thread, I just need to make sure we are on the same page...” Taek was serious as he spoke to Groot and the tree nodded slowly. 

“I could never hurt her, she is my child and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her, so you don't have to worry,” Groot responded. He was okay and rather happy to see how defensive Taek was in regards to his daughter. He would be able to keep her safe from any major harm. Both went back into the the room and Taek crawled up to the bed and pulled the sleeping Sora into his arms without caring about what Groot thought about it, and the new father just found a cool spot on the floor, guarding the couple for the night. 

The next couple of weeks went by to fast. Sora was stuck in the sewing room for most hours of the day, with breaks for walks with Groot, while Taek was helping Harry with his bar and Harry was helping Taek with the house. Groot helped them pick out the flowers and then he helped grow them in the huge garden, the garden became his favourite place and when ever Sora couldn't find him she only had to look there first.   
This continued till the day arrived where Sora and Taek finally had to leave and get his family. They packed up the stuff they needed for the trip. A trip Groot was gonna join.


	3. The final countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest arrives and interacts in the 2 weeks before the wedding. 
> 
> To keep the Finns clearly defined I use Saucy and Solar as the thing I write while people interact with them. The same is true with lil Ben and Rey. They will always have a lil or younger in front of their names so no one confuses them with the old version of them.

One whole day in the millennium falcon later and Sora, Groot and Taek arrived a bit away from his families home. They put on winter clothes, since it was still winter on this planet and Sora placed a scarf around her dads neck, not because he needed it, but it just made her feel better about it, and he looked super cute while wearing it. He smiled at her and she smiled back before they left the ship. 

They didn't even have to knock on the door as the kids was out, waiting for the return of their uncle. He sat down and hugged the tree kids close as they almost knocked him over in excitement. Taek's mother Seohyun walked over to Sora and gave her a hug before Sora had to explain the whole adopted father story. After that they all walked inside for a warm cup of tea before they got all packed up and Minho, Taek's brother in law, closed the house down. Locking everything up and setting his traps before they left for the ship. 

After making sure everyone was safe inside the ship, the trip home started. Minho took the co pilot seat for the trip home and even got to pilot the ship because Taek needed a nap. Groot was busy playing with Taek's two nieces and his little nephew. Sejung, age 12, was playing with some flowers that Groot had made for her, while Sohye, age 7, and her brother Minyool, age 5, was climbing around on Groot as he laughed.   
Taek's sister Soyoung and Sora was talking dresses and flowers with Seohyun. Both women was impressed by the level of planing that Sora had done. The kids later fell asleep in Groot's arms, and the adults all took naps on the way as well. 

Arriving back at Naboo, Rey was there, ready to greet them all, while Ben was napping with the twins. Guards got the bags and as Taek talked with one of them, they all walked inside. Rey showed them around and the family was split. The kids in a room between Soras and their parents. Two more beds had been placed in the room, and Sejung looked at her future aunt. 

“Is that for the young Ben and Rey? When are they coming?” she was exited to meet the future saviour of the galaxy and maybe even learn some new things. The amount of stories from fare away places was also intriguing to her. 

“I think we might go pick them up in a few day time, but I think Mack and Porg are gonna arrive tomorrow, along with Jane,” Sora says as the kids find their beds. 

“Can I come?” Sohye asked and both Sejung and Minyool came to her side, making puppy eyes at Sora. She tried not to look, but was defeated by the cuteness and nodded, resulting in her being attacked by the kids. She ended up laying on the floor, laughing, with all the kids hugging and tickling her. When they finally released her, she took them to the sewing room and with the help of Rey and under the watchful eyes of the kids mom and grandmother they tried the clothes for the wedding. Any adjustments was pinned and then Seohyun went down to the kitchen and started to cook dinner. 

Ben was surprised by her, but he knew that his home would become invaded by wedding guests and so he simply introduced himself to the woman. She smiled at him and told him who she was and then she got to say hello to the twins, as Ben had them in his arms. He was happy that the woman didn't seem afraid of him, even if she knew about his past, as most of the galaxy did. 

“You are really as kind as Sora and Taek described. I didn't really know what to think when I first heard that they lived with you, but seeing you like this only confirm what I have heard,” Seohyun smiles as she says that. It felt good to know that his sister in law and her man defended him. He smiled at the woman and let her help him hold Daisy as he started to help her get the last few things for dinner. 

At the dinner table the wedding talk continued and a message from another Finn arrived, he really wanted to come as well, and so he was added to the list of guests. Having the complete list they looked at it. 

“This is gonna be fun, we have 14 adults, 5 kids, 2 babies, a tree, a porg and a turtle. This wedding is gonna get interesting!” Sora said as she laughed and everyone ells either laughed with her, smiled at her or shook their heads. 

The next day Sora baked cookies and bread for breakfast and was up to reserve Jane, Porg and Mack as Thor dropped them of using the bifrost.   
All got a hug as they arrived and waved at Thor as he had to return to help his friends. Before he left Sora promised to keep Jane safe and then watched as Thor kissed his wife with the passion of a thousand suns. 

She showed them around before everyone ells slowly joined them for breakfast. Jane had brought some amazing dresses for the wedding and as they looked at them, Mack and Porg told stories to the kids, playing. Groot was in the garden, making sure the flowers would be ready for the wedding.

Sola Finn arrived that day, together with Saucy Finn. Saucy had told Sola about the birth of the twins as they walked in and saw Rey and Ben sitting on a bench with said twins. Saucy ran to them, hugging Rey saying hi to Ben before he melted over the twins. Solar kept a distance until Rey called him over and he got to say hello to everyone. Sora was at the bar for a few hours to check the amount of alcohol and soft drinks ordered, and Taek had kidnapped his mom and sister to show them the house he had prepared for Sora. When they all arrived home for lunch hugs was exchanged and the kids ware found, sound asleep, napping with Mack and Porg in Groot's arms again. Lunch was eaten and then Rey and Sora whipped another suit together for Solar Finn, so he would look as dashing as possible for the wedding. 

Plans was made for a trip to Harry's bar that night and Sora send him a message. The old man got out his guitar and the piano, making sure everything was ready for his kids and their friends to arrive. 

Ben, Minho and Groot all stayed behind, not really in the mood for the trip, and they looked after the kids as the rest went along. 

At the bar Harry served the them, and even if Sora was a customer she helped him. This made the old man tease her and the others laugh. She then pointed to the guitar and Harry got his bartender to take over as he started to play with Sora. Singing and laughing as they did so, Harry was happier than he had been in a long time. Taek joined them on the piano and it was past 1 am before everyone was back and in bed. 

The next few days was spend like that. Talk, walks, smiles and laughter filled the huge home like never before as the final preparations was made. 

It was now a week before the wedding, the sun had just gotten up and Taek carried Minyool on his arm, while Sejung and Sohye held Soras hands. They waved to their mom and she send kisses in their direction as they boarded the ship they would take to get to lil Ben and Rey. Sora had packed some food and water, just in case and she made sure the kids was secure before they took off. 

Arriving on the planet early in the morning, they landed and walked out, with the kids staying behind them. 

The younger Ben stood with Rey's hand in his and waited. When they saw Sora and Taek both smiled brightly and ran to Sora, who hugged them both close. 

“Hey you two, I have missed you,” she said as she just held them close and she could feel both of them hugging her tight. 

“We have missed you more!” young Rey looked at Sora, convinced she was right, and the older girl just kissed her cousins head. 

“That is not possible, I love you two more than anything,” young Ben looked at the girl he saw as his older sister and smiled at her, while young Rey wanted to protest, but she was distracted by the unknown kids that was standing around Taek. Sora released them and then introduced the kids. 

Young Ben had been worried that the kids would be as dumb as the kids he trained with, but within a few minutes he discovered that they ware friendly and clever kids. Even Minyool made more sense than the older kids he trained with and that kid was only 5. 

Taek gathered the things that lil Ben and Rey had brought with them and let the kids talk all they way home. Sejung had hoped that they would have stories and they did. Great stories of their own adventure and adventures they had faced together. Stories of the Jedi and Sith, of good vs evil. 

They arrived home as Seohyun was baking the final pancakes and then everyone meet the younger Ben and Rey. Both reserved more love and affection than they had ever gotten, and they couldn't help but smile.

Everyone melted when they ware introduced to the twins to the young version of their parents, from another timeline. Young Ben nearly cried of happiness as he held Daisy and young Rey held Adam. Old Rey couldn't hold back her tears and her Ben held her close, while he comforted her. He smiled at the young man in front of him, knowing he had a chance never to experience the hardships he had, and knowing he would make Rey less lonely in the process. The twins was feed as the pancakes was set at the table. 

Taek was coffee deprived, but to ensure Mack wouldn't run on the walls everyone had agreed that coffee was not gonna be in the house, till after the wedding. 

After breakfast Sora and Rey took the young Rey and Ben and checked on the wedding clothes. Young Rey looked adorable and young Ben looked dashing and the clothes fit perfectly. 

After that the kids all gathered in their room and lil Ben stared to teach the kids some self defence with Minho watching them, while Groot went for a walk with Jane, Mack, Porg Seohyun and Soyoung. Taek was at the bar, meeting up with Tak to catch up and to get coffee, with Harry joining them with his mug of espresso. Ben and Rey was training and Sora was in the garden with the two Finn's. She showed them the huge tent that was being set for the reception and the flowers that she was gonna use, before they started to talk about their lives so fare, and how it felt like to be out of the first order. 

It was around lunch time when the general arrived. She greeted everyone and made all call her Leia, even if she had never meet them before. Leia then spend time first with her son and his wife and the twins, but later with the young kids. She had what they wanted, stories. She told them of her parents, her early life and how she had meet her brother and Han. The stories had enough fights to keep the boys entertained, but was still so full of er being a princess that the girls never missed a word. She had them all under her spell and by the end of the day everyone was in the kids room, scattered on the floor, in chairs and on the beds. Leia was a born leader and a great storyteller and as she finished one story, another was suggested. Even her son, both the young and old version, was completely silent and emerged in her stories. They might have heard them before, but hearing them again, sitting next to each other with the Reys by their side made this extremely special. 

The day ended and the next morning a grumpy young woman knocked on the door. Bea, the janitor that worked for the first order and sometimes for the rebels was there. She nearly smiled at Sora, before going back to being pissed at everything. Sora hugged her, and was surprised not to get hit for doing so. Bea knew Sora well enough to know the girl didn't mean her any harm and she was accuracy quite happy for Sora, but she would never admit to it, ever. 

Sora had arranged for Bea to get a simple, yet grand room, just to make her feel more special, and she had even made a small card for her, giving her the the title “Best janitor in the galaxy”. This almost made Bea laugh, almost, but not quite. 

After the tour of the house it is breakfast time. The table is getting longer and the noise louder as more guests arrived. 

It was now only two days before the wedding. Seohyun and Taek was in the kitchen for most of the day cooking, while Bea constantly cleaned up after them. It was more of a bad habit, but they appreciated the help. Sora was sewing the last few things and securing the last beads and crystals to her dress, as well as checking on the prep for the flowers and decorations. Young Ben was teaching the other kids how to fight with a sword, Groot was gardening the flowers, making sure they ware ready to be picked the next day. Leia spend time with Seohyun and Harry, talking about family and how to best bring up kids. Tak had arrived and was talking war stories with Solar and Saucy, with Minho listen in. Soyoung was helping Jane teach Mack and Porg more about the galaxy, while Ben and Rey ware watching over the outdoor preparations with the twins giggling in their arms. 

Obi Wan arrived later that day and sat down with the couple to get the final details. They looked at where the whole thing would take place and went over it with the kids, Tak and Rey present, since they all had important parts to pay in the wedding. After that most went back to preparing. The kids found Groot and Jane, and convinced them to teach them more about the world they ware from. Jane smiled at them and started to tell them, while Groot was sitting with the kids, adding a few comments and helped where he could. 

The day ended and the final day before the wedding arrived. Sora and Groot was up at the break of dawn, getting all the flowers needed inside, to a chilled room where they would turn the carnations, roses, dahlias, peonies, thistle and hydrangeas into the bridal bouquet and the bouquet for her bridesmaids. The flowers would also be used in the table decorations. The colours chosen was clean white, pastel pink, yellow and purple, with the thistle being dark blue to create contrast. She started to make the first few decorations after breakfast. 

Thor arrived before lunch and spend the rest of the day with Jane and the kids, telling tales of Asgard and earth. Even young Ben was impressed by the tales he could tell, and was more than willing to sit with the youngest, Minyool, half asleep in his arms. Mack joined them with a basket of cookies, and a pot of tea, sharing with the kids as they heard the tales. 

Taek went out and checked the new house one last time, placing his clothes at Harry's bar, where he could stay for his last night before the wedding. The guests played around all day, with some exceptions as Seohyun was helping Taek in the kitchen with the last of the food prep that they could do that day, and Rey checking on the dresses and suits one last time. Porg found Harry and just stayed on his shoulder the whole day, hearing stories of Jakku and of his life so fare on Naboo, as the man delivered the drinks for the party. He had help from both Saucy and Solar Finn. Obi Wan was making his last preparations and keeping Leia company. Soyoung and Minho kept busy with placing the chairs and setting the table for the reception, while Bea was off somewhere, cleaning and mumbling. Rey was checking in on everyone, making sure everyone was eating and drinking the whole day, and Ben made sure she didn't overwork herself.

With all the guests there, they walked through the plan one last time as then day turned into evening. After that Taek went over to Leaf, Harry's bar and there he spend the night. He hated spending the night away from Sora, but traditions had to be followed. 

Sora hated it as well and she couldn't fall asleep. Restless she found her dad and sat with him, falling asleep in his arms. He whispered her pet-name, lily, into her ear before covering her with a blanket and letting her sleep right there. 

The next morning was the wedding day!


	4. The wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, the wedding day. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4. The wedding

It was early morning when Taek woke up. He starred up into the celling for a few minutes without moving a muscle. 

“I'm getting married today,” his voice was nothing but a whisper as he said those words. He then jumped up, grabbed a shirt and a water bottle, before leaving the bar to go on a run. 

Sora wakes up around the same time and gets herself out of her dads arms without waking him. She walked out of her room, sneaking out for a morning walk in the garden. Feeling the cold morning dew on her bare feet as she made her way to the bench she knew was under the big tree. She sat down and looked at everything, She started to smile, she was gonna get married today. Her smile grew and she started to giggle, she was just that happy. As tears started to run down her cheeks she noticed someone coming over to her. She looked up and saw the young Ben and Rey. She got up and opened her arms and both hugged her. 

“What are you two doing up this early?” Sora asked and young Ben looked down at little Rey, who tried to look as innocent as possible. 

“I heard someone and woke Ben and then we followed you here,” Rey admitted and Sora saw Ben nod. 

“Well, since we are all up, would you want to help me bake some bread and some cookies?” Sora smiled at the two young kids in her arms. Young Rey nodded, getting super exited while Ben looked like he needed more sleep, as he yawned. Sora grabbed their hands and lead them inside again, walking straight for the kitchen and dinning room. She then let the young Rey run over to the counter, while she walked the young and tired Ben over to the couch, grabbing a blanket along the way. 

“Get some sleep, I'll wake you when breakfast is done, promise,” she looked at the young boy in front of her, smiling at him as he hugged her before he laid down. She covered him up before she and Rey started to make the bread dough. When that was done they made the cookies and then formed the bread as the rest slowly but surely started to wake up. Older Rey found young Ben on the couch and woke him up and then breakfast was eaten. 

Seohyun then pulled Sora aside after breakfast, while Rey helped Soyoung with the kids. Sora was send to her bathroom, where a bath awaited her and she got an hour to get soak, before she was to report in her room. She did what she was told and when she was all done, she walked into her room where most of the female guests had gathered. She was greeted by warm hugs from all sides and smiled as she finally reached the chair in front of her vanity. She did her skincare while the others got ready. 

She did a few layers of toner, while she spoke with general Leia, followed by an essence and a simple face lotion. Then she applied her sunscreen all over and started on her make up. A lip stain was layered as she applied a hint of eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes look slightly bigger and used the lip stain as blush as her final step. 

The hair was next and both Seohyun and Soyoung stepped over and helped blow-dry it before Seohyun took a few strands of hair from either side of her face and pulled them together at the back of her head, securing them in place. 

Then Sora finally got a chance to see all the girls and ladies in their dresses. The wedding was casual, but most of them had pulled out a dress for the occasion. Jane looked like a goddess in a long and flowy dress, Leia looked like royalty in a simple dress that allowed her personality to shine through. Seohyun and her daughter Soyoung had both made summer dresses in light colours, with Seohyuns being the longest, hitting her right below the knee, while Soyoungs was just above knee length.

Bea had taken her dress and was there somewhere, Sora could hear her mumble from a corner. She wasn't happy, but not to displeased either. Taeks nieces both looked lovely in their bridesmaid dresses, matching the bridal gown, since the beating looked similar. Se Jungs was longer and the girl twirled around and looked very elegant while her younger sister was running around with lil Rey. Both of the young kids had on their dresses and looked adorable, just like Sora had imagined they would look. Rey looked stunning in her dress. It had the same neckline as her scavenger clothes had when she was on Jakku, but the fabrics was lighter and the skirt was long and flowy, with a belt around the waist to further show of her figure. Sora had handmade this dress and spend hours making sure every last detail was right. The overlay was made in the same fabric that was in the wedding gown. All four dresses was in a pastel pink colour with white details. 

 

At the same time, in Harry's bar. 

Taek had taken a shower and when he came out in his suit he saw most of the men gathered. He hadn't expected this, but the married men all started to share stories of married life, giving him advice. Not used to this amount of attention he needed a second and that was when Harry came over with his special occasion coffee. It was one of the finest kinds from Endor and he gave Taek the first cup. Taek thanked Harry and the sat down with Thor, Ben and his brother in law Minho and got some needed advice. Taek nodded and smiled as they all told him about what to expect and how to react to an angry wife. After a while the two Finns, young Ben and Taeks nephew Minyool broke in and the conversation got lighter again as Taek tickled Minyool and Ben helped younger Ben fix his clothes. Those talked a bit, while the two Finns was playing around and annoying the living daylight out of Harry. 

 

Back at the bride. 

Sora had put on her dress and her silver heels. Her dress was so long it hit the floor, even in her high heels. The dress it self was simple, a snow white dress with a sweetheart neckline, but on top was a layer of a sheer white fabric that went over her right shoulder and draped down on it in a loop. In the back it reached across and was sewn to both the right and left side of the back of the dress. That layer was covered in hand placed and stitched beads, with most of the embellishment being on the top part and then they trailed down to the bottom half of the dress. She was ready, or as ready as she could be. 

As Sora turned around the ladies when silent and just looked at her in awe of the young bride. She was still just 17 and about to marry a man 10 years her senior, a former stormtrooper and a man who had been forced to do the unthinkable. She was going to be his moon and light his nights, just like how he was going to be her sun, guiding her through the day. 

 

The men slowly made their way back to the house, and there they ware greeted by the sight of the women who had all gotten out to greet them, some because they missed their partner or better half, others because they just wanted to see the groom. 

Taek followed the guests around back to the garden and the area where the wedding would take place. The guest was seated and Taek was ready. Exited and nervous, but ready, with his best man Tak by his side as well as his grooms man young Ben. Obi Wan was getting ready as well. 

 

When the men had arrived Rey had pulled Harry with her inside. Sora was ready with her bridesmaids and Groot, who had been making sure that all the flowers had survived the night and had fixed anything that needed it. 

“Are you ready kiddo? You know, we can run if you want to,” Harry was getting super nervous, nearly panicking and he looked at the woman who was standing in front of him, seeing the kid he had found 7 years ago. 

Sora walked over to him, calm and composed, and hugged him as she smiled. 

“I'm more than ready, and there is no way I'm gonna run anywhere but straight into Taeks arms. Thank you for all the love you have given me the past few years. You saved my life and I'm forever grateful. And just because I'm getting married, does not mean I'm no longer your little girl. That is something I'll always be, just like you will be my uncle till the day I die,” Sora said all this as she wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him, feeling safe in the arms of the first person who had showed her love. She felt him calm down and he hugged her, mumbling something along the line of thanks into her hair, before he looked at her. 

“You have outdone yourself kiddo, you look stunning. If only I was a century younger, then Taek would have had some serious competition,” Harry said and winked. This made all the gathered bridesmaids and Groot laugh. 

They then got ready, Groot found the bouquets for Sora and Rey, that Sora had made the evening before, to make sure the flowers would keep. 

Reys bouquet was a round one, and the technique used was the hardest of the once she had learned. It involved a ton of wire, green tape and well, a lot of hours preparing, but the assembling part was fairly quick.   
This one had a round shape, and had a few roses as well as coronations and thistles. The colours was keep dusty, even if there was a deep and dark pink coronation in the mix. It was a small master piece and Sora was extremely proud of it. She saw Rey light up as she reserved it from Groot. 

Sora then took her own bouquet. It was a traditional cascade shape, with the same pastel pink and dark pink coronations and the same thistles as in Reys. But this one had a bit more flowers and was cascading down over her hand. She then took her skirt and lifted it up a bit before walking over and finding her place as the last person in the line of people that had to walk the aisle Her bridesmaids was ready and so was she. 

A song, recorded by Taek was playing when the guests stood up, as the bride and her bridesmaids slowly made their way to the aisle. In front was lil Rey and Sohye hand in hand, looking super adorable. Following them was the breath taking Sejung and her cute little brother, the ring bare Minyool. And the right before the bride was Rey. She was smiling her brightest smile as she walked ahead with her dress flowing in the wind. She winked at her husband who was lost for words as she stood at the brides side by the alter. 

As Sora arrived at the end of the aisle with Groot at one side and Harry at the other. Holding on to her flowers wasn't easy with both her arms linked, but she managed. She was a vision in white and her smile was gentle and happy. Tears started to form in her eyes as she saw her future husband standing there, down at the alter. 

Taek lost his breath as he saw his bride for the first time, she was beyond beautiful, and looked like an angle. He felt tears press against his eyelids as he watched her walk slowly up to where he was standing. Rey stepped out and got the bouquet when they arrived at the alter and then Taek greeted Soras dad and uncle and the two men handed over Sora to him. They smiled at each other, noticing the tears in each others eyes, before they turned to Obi Wan, who started the ceremony. 

“Dearly beloved, we come together as friends and family to join Taek and Sora, hand in hand, in marriage, an honourable institution among all beings and looked respectfully upon through the Force and by all those who wield it.   
Therefore, marriage is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly, but with reverence and discretion. Into this most hallowed of estates these two beautiful people with us come to be joined. 

If any being present would stand and deliver just evidence as to why Taek and Sora may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever be at peace with the following.   
Very well, I have been informed that both have been writing their own vows, so lets start with you Taek,” Obi Wan made a pause and allowed Taek the time he needed to find his vows. 

“My moon, you who saved me and brought me back. I now know the past 20 years of suffering was all to lead me to you, the one who light up my night.   
I promise you here, today to love you, to honour you and protect you. Where ever you go, I'll follow and what ever happens I'll be with you.   
Please let me be your sword and shield, allow me to be your home and I promise I'll never let you down. I love you more that you will ever know. You are my everything,” his voice was clear and soft and everyone could feel the weight of his words and how much he meant every single one of them. He then got the ring from Minyool, I was a simple double banded silver ring that was connected in the front by an X and with a small support bar in the back, and gently placed it on her finger. Sora then looked straight into his eyes, tears in hers as she spoke. 

“My sun, you who knows me better than I know myself. I never knew love till I meet you, never like this.   
You have fixed my broken spirit and and heart and now my heart is completely yours.   
I promise to love more every single day and to always be right here for you. Allow me to heal your body and soul when you are hurt and allow me to comfort you. I'll be your cure for loneliness if you will let me. I love you with all I have and all I am,” the tears never fell, but her voice was emotional as she spoke. She got the ring form Minyool and placed it on his finger, before they both turned back to Obi Wan. 

“You have proven your love with the vows and have exchanged the rings to prove to the world that you belong together. So now by the power vested in me by the Force and by the Jedi Order, I hereby pronounce you forever husband and wife. You may kiss each other as newly-weds, my friends!” Obi Wan said and concluded the ceremony and Taek smiled at his wife before he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, a kid and dad friendly kiss, but they way they looked at each other showed just how much they loved one another. 

Sora got her bouquet back from Rey and then they ware attacked by the younger kids. They ware hugged and hugged them back. Sora noticed that Rey was crying and that Harry was being patted on the back by both Leia and Seohyun as he was sobbing. So Sora walked over and hugged her uncle. Her husband followed close behind and hugged his mom while Sora took care of her uncle. 

As the well wishes was turning into small talk Taek cleared his voice and asked everyone to follow the couple to the tent that had been placed in the garden. 

A chef had finished all the prep work Taek and his mother had done and the food was now ready. It was served buffet style with a munch of different kinds of food. There was a mix of foods from Naboo and from the home planet of Taek. Everyone was having a great time, the Finns ware joking around, young Ben was still leading the kids and watched them play around in the garden as the adults talked at ate. After they had eaten, they unpacked the gifts that they had reserved, remembering to thank each and everyone. 

Then the tea was served with a ton of cookies and a lot of different cakes. As the guests gathered the newly-weds smiled at them before turning to the small stage in the tent. They had a small piano in the tent and Harry's old guitar. They played a bit as people ate before they did the first dance, where Harry played and sang for the couple. Taek was a surprisingly good dancer and Sora followed his lead without any trouble. Then after that they left the dance floor for the piano chair. Taek sat down and Sora jumped on the piano, since her feet was killing her.   
They then started to play and sing songs from all over the galaxy. A mix of slow songs and more fast paced songs. They continued till day turned to night. 

This was when the guest started to leave or go to bed. Thor had to leave, and since Jane was tired after the long day she followed him. They brought Bea with them, to bring her back to the first order on bifrost. 

The rest of the guests was staying for a few more days so they just ate and enjoyed them self as it got fairly late. They kids was all in bed when Taek looked at Tak, Harry and Rey. Sora saw this and got suspicious as they all started to smile at her. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” she asked and they all laughed as Taek got a small box from Harry. He then gave it to Sora. 

“No love, the reason we are smiling is because Harry and I got you a little something,” Taek gives her the box with those words and the rest of the guests are now watching as Sora pulls out a key from the box. She looks to her husband and he smiles back. And that was when her jaw dropped. 

“No way? You got us a house? Really, where? When?” she was super exited, a home of their own, a place that was their own. She was gonna miss Rey, Ben and the twins, but a place of their own... Her mind was blown. Taek just smiled as the others laughed at her cute reaction. 

“Well, I told Tak about our engagement and the next day he told me of the house next to his and I went and looked at it before getting it on the spot. That is what I have been doing while I have been away for all those hours. I have been turning the house into a home, our home. And I did that with the help from Rey, Tak and Harry, so it is a bit from all of us,” Taek hugged his now crying wife, she was just so greatful for what they had done for them. 

“Now, go, you need to see your home and get some sleep,” Rey looked at the couple with a sly smile on her lips and winked at them, making Sora blush and hide her face in Taeks chest. Everyone else laughed, everyone but Harry who had forgotten to think about the fact that his kid was gonna become a woman at some point. He didn't wanna know, but was happy that it was Taek she had chosen. The younger man seemed to understand his kid in ways he never could. 

And so, a land speeder was fetched from the ship hangar and Taek lifted Sora up on it, before they waved and promised to be back the next day. 

As Taek flew them to their home they talked a bit about the day. It had been perfect in every way. Being surrounded by people they loved an cared for was the best.

They arrived and even in the dim light Sora could tell that she loved the place. She took it in before she was lifted up and carried to the door. She unlocked the door and he walked in with her in his arms. The way upstairs was lit by small lights that had motion sensors. He walked slowly through the entry and into the big room that covered most of the bottom floor and straight for the staircase in the middle of the room. As he made his way up stairs he pointed out a few things, the wood that was the same type used in all furniture in the house and the soft white on the walls. Arriving in front of a dark wooden door she opened it and saw a huge bed in the centre of the room. He finally placed her down and she turned to him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with the same hunger and led her to the bed, where they consummated the marriage and fell asleep in each others arms exhausted but beyond happy. 

The end.


End file.
